


Giving Back

by mostladylikeladythateverladied



Category: Shiritsu Horitsuba Gakuen
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 11:11:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2848763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostladylikeladythateverladied/pseuds/mostladylikeladythateverladied
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakura and Syaoran purchase gifts for their loved ones, and their loved ones give something back.</p><p>Written for CLAMP Secret Santa for kanade-nekozawa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giving Back

Christmas time was quickly becoming even more stressful than Valentine’s Day had been for Syaoran. He’d agonized over preparing the perfect confection for Sakura, and now he agonized over the perfect gift for every person he had come to care for.

Since his entrance into Shiritsu Horitsuba Gakuen, he had met a motley crew of unique individuals that had extensively altered his life for the better, and certainly made things more interesting, counting among them fellow students and teachers alike.

The newest instructor, Yuui-sensei, had patiently worked through all of his overblown fussing over making chocolates. Fai-sensei had encouraged him at every turn to relentlessly pursue his professional and personal goals. Kurogane-sensei had provided a sensible ear when Fai-sensei became too much to handle, which was frequently.

The academy’s students had become fast and reliable friends to him. He felt inadequate and underprepared for giving proper gifts to them that would express his appreciation.

It felt natural to turn to another far better equipped for such things, namely Sakura.

She was so kind-hearted and empathetic to others it was surely an easy task for her to select the perfect gifts for each person. That, and Syaoran was always looking for any reason to spend time with her.

Their shopping excursion began with a trip to a charming knick-knack and paraphernalia store Sakura was familiar with.

“Fai-sensei likes shiny little trinkets and things. I heard Kurogane-sensei complaining that he had too many, but Fai-sensei said they made him happy. So, I think it would be nice to get him something cute.”

Syaoran smiled at Sakura’s enthusiasm, all bright smiles and cheerful bouncing. He recalled the one and only time he had been inside Fai-sensei office and it had been an assault on the senses, filled with glittering glass statuettes and clashing colorful wall decorations.

Yes, Fai-sensei would adore more obnoxious trinkets, and Kurogane-sensei would adore a hammer with which to smash them.

Yuui-sensei proved much harder to shop for, as he had just joined the staff at the academy. However, Sakura sparked to life when she dragged Syaoran to a vintage clothing shop and found what she declared to be the ‘most perfect scarf she had ever seen.

“Yuui-sensei doesn’t like the cold and didn’t bring much winter wear when he moved here. He’ll love it!”

Later, they would learn that Fai-sensei had had the same idea and had purchased a cornucopia of scarves, wool coats, and fuzzy socks for his brother to ‘protect his delicate skin from winter’s cruel touch.’ Yet, it was always Sakura and Syaoran’s scarf he was seen wearing at the academy on chilly days.

Syaoran suggested buying a hammer for Kurogane-sensei, and was quickly shot down. Instead, Sakura elected to purchase a trip to a hot spring for one, a much less violent method of relaxation than Syaoran’s suggestion.

Again, they would learn later that Fai-sensei would invite himself along for the trip, rendering the purpose of the gift null. Still, it was the thought that counts. Kurogane would grudgingly remark years later at a reunion that it had been the best trip he’d ever taken, the first of many outings with Fai.

For Watanuki, a squeezable stress ball that Sakura skillfully sketched a likeness of Doumeki onto. Doumeki would receive a new quiver, which by far hit their wallets the hardest. Himawari was gifted a new curling iron. Tomoyo would find herself the owner of a vintage camera, a close second in the competition for most expensive present.

An unfortunate series of events would later result in the wooden quiver being irreparably scorched by said curling iron, and the stress ball being ripped in half out of frustration. The series of embarrassing photos documenting the event were burned before being developed.

The shopping trip was concluded after much merriment was had by both and they went home feeling satisfied their gifts would be appreciated by their recipients.

When they walked under the arch that led to the academy’s dorms, they were ambushed by Yuuko, who materialized from seemingly nowhere.

“I’d suggest the both of you look above your heads. You may find something interesting there.”

The two gave each other and their principal a confused look before glancing up. They spotted the large bushel of mistletoe that had been hung from the arch.

Blushes rushed to their cheeks as they squeaked and stepped away from one another.

“Tradition is very important, especially in this academy. You don’t want to insult this fine establishment by breaking sacred rituals, would you?”

Syaoran hummed and hawed as Sakura gasped and shook her head.

“Of course not, ma’am! We’d never do anything to shame this academy!”

Syaoran stared at her in surprise. Sakura turned to Syaoran, a determined look on her face.

“You wouldn’t do that, would you Syaoran?” Yuuko inquired, her tone implying grandiose stakes but the smirk on her face telling a different story entirely.

“Of course not, Yuuko-sensei.” Syaoran said firmly, but his insides were quivering with terror.

He wanted to kiss Sakura, had wanted for some time now, but he certainly didn’t want to do so under the scrutinizing gaze of his principal.

Then, by what could only be called the grace of a Christmas miracle, Kurogane-sensei burst out of the staff dorms next door to the student housing, shouting profanities. Fai-sensei pursued hotly, wearing a hat sporting a set of reindeer horns with a sprig of mistletoe hanging between the protrusions.

“Kuro-tan-sensei, come back! You have to follow tradition! It’s a sacred duty, Yuuko says so!”

“I don’t care what that madwoman says, I’m not kissing you because we walked under a plant _she_ put there!”

“So you’d kiss me if there wasn’t a plant?”

“ _You idiot!_ ”

Syaoran noticed that wasn’t exactly a denial, and smiled at his teacher’s antics. Yuuko, now thoroughly distracted by the far more entertaining spectacle, no longer paid the young pair any mind.

The two smiled shyly at one another and parted ways with well wishes and a promise of reunion.

* * *

 

Sakura presented a hand-knitted set of gloves and a scarf to Syaoran, remembering that he had stroked a scarf of the same material during their trip, and Syaoran gave her a small cat charm he had seen her eyeing while they shopped together.

Later, the charm would still hang from Sakura's purse strap, and Syaoran still wrapped himself in the worn down scarf and gloves.

 


End file.
